


What a chance to take

by Mufffy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ( i wrote this around christmas time ?? and never finsihed it till tonight ), Gay, I like john's hair, John snorts, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oops, Snorting, Tickling, casual make outs?? more likely then you'd think, fight me, i dare you, i forgot it, idk - Freeform, it was from a prompt, laughing, my friend told me to finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: “Hm....Soooooo, what are you thinking about?”“How the things you do reeeally make me wanna kiss you”~~~~“Why don’t you take a chance?”“Because i’m scared i’ll mess it up later..”“Why not enjoy it while you can?”





	What a chance to take

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself i need to finish one of the 14 in progress fics and then i got like 5 new ideas for more and so now,, i have like over 20 ideas and half done stuff and lrieuksdjhf
> 
> i'm a mess but enjoy this mess i made !!

“John?” Alex tried again. He was sitting on the couch with John at his side. He’d been trying to get John’s attention for nearly an hour now with no luck. But John had a right to upset. Alex promised he’d be taking Christmas weekend off for John and come to South Carolina to see his family for Christmas. Alex forgot to tell his boss and got stuck working it thanks to short notice.

 

“John I told you i’m sorry..” Alex frowned, watching the back of John’s head, expecting movement but it never turned. Just bounced barely or flicked further away, sometimes moved down for his head to look up. Alex hated this. Alex rarely messed up this bad to the point John wouldn’t even talk to him. And he thought his full name being said meant he was in trouble. 

 

“John please talk to me- I know i messed up bad... John please forgive me. You’re my best friend..” Alex smiled sadly, realizing John still hadn’t turned around. He lowered his shoulders and looked down at his hands.

 

“Yeah..” John muttered coldly. Alex had no idea what he was responding to but at least he got something. A step further. “You did” He messed up. Alex sighed and watched John’s ponytail move to the side when he looked down.

 

“..Will you ever forgive me?” Alex mumbled. It wasn’t  _ that  _ huge of a deal to meet John’s parents. Alex knew that, they weren’t dating or getting married especially considering John’s dad- but he still knew how important it is to meet even your best friend’s parents. Even if it wasn’t a big deal to him, it must’ve been to John..

 

John immediately turned to look at Alex, Alex raising his head quickly “Of course I will!” John was smiling and his tone was happy before he turned to look at the ground in front of them. Better than the complete opposite of Alex he guessed. He was smiling and happy for a second. That’s good. Keep it that way. How?

 

Alex smiled a little and glanced at John “You know um..” He coughed, getting John’s attention. He only glanced over for a bit before looking back down. Fair. He didn’t even know where he was going with this “..this guy the other day got hit in the head with sprite-” he watched John’s confused face before smiling “It’s alright though, it was a soft drink” John’s blank expression turned to a little bored frown before huffing out an annoyed sigh. Damn it. Alex thought about what John smile the most. He cleared his throat, feeling a little bit of pride as John properly glanced at him now. Better “I was a restaurant the other night.. A guy was complaining about his coffee tasting like mud and you know what the waiter said?” John blinked in response, a slight annoyed frown still on his face “He said it was fresh ground” Alex smiled at John, feeling a little guilty when he rolled his eyes and groaned, looking away from him again.

 

Alex frowned, exhaling through his nose. He hummed a little, thinking about what he should do. That is until John put his hands on his knees and was getting up. Alex swallowed and made a split decision choice. Ride or die. Alex reached up before John could stand, grabbing him by the waist and pulled him back down “Wh- ah! Ah- Alex!” John started laughing, Alex mercilessly tickling his sides, under his ribs where he was most sensitive. “Alex- Haha! No- S- ahaha- Stop!” He snorted, bringing a hand up to cover his nose, the other hand trying to hold one of Alex’s hands still. He squirmed and twisted, trying to get free while laughing.

 

Alex never let go, a small smile plastered on his face as his tickles moved from John’s ribs to his hips. That John screaming with laughter “Alex!” he gasped for breath, wheezing and snorting, slowly slipping off the couch. Maybe he could get away that way. He slid a little, trying to get away before Alex pulled him back up, tickling his neck. John instinctively scrunched his neck as close as his shoulders would let him, kicking his legs on the back of the couch “A-Alex-” He snorted, closing his eyes tightly.

 

Alex nearly stopped, John still in his lap before hugging him close. John was breathing heavy with laughter, tears streaming down his face. Alex just stared. He’d only seen John cry when he was sad or scared, but seeing him laugh while crying? Definitely is favorite time when John cried. Alex smiled, hooking his other arm around John’s waist, letting his cheek rest on John’s curls.

 

“..I really hate you” John joked, wiping his tears away before rubbing his eyes. He sniffled, turning his head to look at Alex “I’m joking” He reassured, hugging Alex’s neck. Alex hummed in response, pulling him closer “Alex?” John whispered in his ear “I didn’t mean it..”

 

“I know, I know, I’m just comfortable” Alex randomly noted, messing with John’s ponytail. He smiled, glancing down to meet John’s teary eyed gaze and smile.

 

“Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I have to go to the bathroom” John tried to move Alex’s hands to stand up, Alex pulling him back down with an annoyed huff “I will piss on you, Don’t think I won’t” John threatened. He wouldn’t. Alex only smirked, slipping his hand under John’s shirt “You wouldn’t..” he whispered, not making eye contact. Alex would. “Alex!!”

 

John squirmed and kicked, trying anything to get away “Alex- ah- N-No” He snorted, not bothering to cover his nose, his hands to busy trying to remove Alex’s hands “Alex- Stop- Oh my god” He shrieked, trying to stand up, jumping with Alex’s arms around him, tumbling to the ground with Alex, laughing with tears still in his eyes.

 

“Oh my god- Are you okay?” Alex stopped, looking down at John underneath him, brushing hair out of his face. “You good?” He waited for John to stop laughing as much and caught his breathe.

 

After some breathy laughter, he looked up at Alex, smiling “I’m fine, I’m fine” He smiled, wiping his right eye of tears “Oh my god” He whispered, smiling up at Alex.

 

Alex blinked, swallowing hard. John Laurens was.. A sight. His curly hair, to the side of his shoulder on the floor. His wide eyes, the teary eyed look, and that smile. It was wide and gorgeous, John was gorgeous. His laugh was even better. His lips soft and delicate and full. His eyes wide and a bright green that can light up anyone’s life. It occured to Alex that he did light up a light. His own life. John lit up his own life and Alex’s. He had enough joy and happiness to light up both their lives. And Alex looking down at John’s soft smile was making him feel something. He just couldn’t put it into words.

 

John’s small giggle toar him out of his thoughts “What are you staring at?” John mumbled, his lopsided smile melting Alex’s heart.

 

“Huh.. I’m just.. thinking, actually..” He mumbled, smiling at John. When was his face so close to John’s?

 

“Hm....Soooooo, what are you thinking about?” John smiled so innocently. His innocent smile, eyes and personality. He had no idea. He was always looking on the bright side, making things better. Always happy. Little did innocent John know his life would change with just a few words. 

 

Alex wasn’t thinking straight, he never did when he looked at John. He doesn’t why he said it.. He just did. “How the things you do reeeally make me wanna kiss you” Alex breathed, keeping his wide eyed look, his lips partly open. John’s face flashed from his innocent look straight to an almost scared look. His face turned a dark red, his freckles shining brightly through the red. He opened his mouth a little before closing it. Alex was on top of him.  _ Alex was on top of him. _

 

John coughed and laughed awkwardly “Um.. Well..” He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck, trying to steady his heart. He saw the hurt in Alex’s eyes and instantly knew he had to confess. “W-Why.. Don’t you then?” John smiled, shrinking under Alex’s gaze.

 

“I-..” Alex thought about it. Why hadn’t he tried to kiss John? Oh yeah. “You’re my best friend.. I thought you’d.. Leave.. Or hate me..” Alex mumbled, feeling guilty. That little knife in his stomach would never go away. He swallowed, scared for the answer.

 

“Alex..” John whispered, raising his hands to Alex’s face, his small, freckled covered hands resting on Alex’s temples. “Why don’t you take a chance?” He smiled, running a hand down Alex’s face, holding his cheek, brushing his thumb across Alex’s cheekbone

 

“Because i’m scared i’ll mess it up later..” he whispered honestly. He was. In five years they could hate each other and never speak again. And that terrified him to bits to mess up so horribly that John would never talk to him again. It hurts.

 

“Why not enjoy it while you can?” John tilted his head and all the worry left Alex at that small gesture. That small cute gesture that he could never get over. Something so cute and subtle. He absolutely loved it “You might not be able to later” John shrugged, looking at Alex’s lips before quickly looking back up at Alex’s eyes. He looked scared and John couldn’t help the feeling to kiss his pain away

 

“..Why don’t I?” Alex smiled, leaning down just enough to feel John’s breath “..John?”

 

“Yes.” It wasn’t a question. It was an answer.

 

Alex slightly laughed against John’s face, leaning in. Sharing a moment, John’s lips were soft and tasted like copper where he chew on them. Alex loved every second of it. The way John’s fingers clenched on Alex’s cheeks and tangled into the loose hairs of his ponytail. He was shy at first, letting Alex press them together. When Alex’s pulled away a little, John took a short breath, pulling his face back down for a slower, slightly rougher kiss. This time, John pulled away, laying his head down before Alex took a breath, coming back for a quicker, more heated kiss. That’s the thing about Alex. He wasn’t patient, didn’t like slow things, he liked to be a little rougher, liked taking charge. Liked to push and grasp the things he wanted, lowering his body, supporting his body with one arm, the other sliding under John’s head, tangling in his curls, kneading the back of his head. Alex was the one to pull away, taking a large breath.

 

John gasped for air, his chest rising and falling, brushing against Alex’s moving chest every few seconds. John looked up at Alex, wide eyes, lips parted and smiled. Alex closed his mouth, smiling down at him. 

 

“I’m glad I took that chance..”

 

“Isn’t the best you could’ve ever taken?” John smiled, brushing his thumb across Alex’s cheek one last time before giving a brief kiss to his lips.


End file.
